Devil Incarnate
by Remnant of Life
Summary: During the three years he was his apprentice, Cross discovers a dark secret about Allen. What does he plan to do about this? RATED M FOR A REASON


**AN: This is the most amount of fanfictions I've written for one section... Go me! XD No, not really. Anyway, moving on. I was watching D. Gray-Man, and I noticed how Allen pretty much doesn't like Cross, yet he stayed with him for _three years._ So, I was wondering what exactly happened while Allen was training under Cross, and thus this fanfiction was born.**

**Warning! Contains lemon, abuse, and Masochist!Allen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, and I never will**

Allen winced as his back was slammed into a wall, opening his eyes to meet the single orb that belonged to the devil himself.

"There something you wanna tell me, idiot?" he growled as he pressed harder on Allen's windpipe, restricting the amount of air that could reach his lungs.

"M-Master," Allen choked out, confused as to what had sparked the man's sudden violent outburst this time. "I…"

Cross chuckled darkly. "So," he drawled out, "you thought you could hide it from me, did you? You should know better than that, stupid apprentice."

Allen's eyes widened. What was Cross talking about? What had he found out about that he was getting punished for? He wracked his brain for anything that he could think of that would result in him getting pinned to a wall by his throat by his master, coming up with nothing.

Cross leaned closer to his pinned pupil, whispering softly in his ear, "You did a pretty good job at hiding it, I'll give you that. But what're you gonna do now that I found out your dirty little secret?" Catching sight of his apprentice's confused look, he elaborated, "You forgot to put the knives back, brat."

Allen's heart faltered for a second as he heard that. The damn bastard found out about _that_? That was not going to bode well for him in any sense of the word. He paled considerably, the little color he had in his face draining completely as he looked down, nervously waiting for what Cross was planning on doing next.

He shivered as he felt Cross lean down and run his tongue along his exposed neck, caught off guard by the sudden switch in his master. "So, you like pain, brat?" Cross asked him in a husky voice. "Never thought you'd be into that, you being so damn innocent and everything."

Allen couldn't think of a reply to that, biting his lower lip in an effort to keep himself from moaning aloud as Cross bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder roughly.

"You like that, huh?" Cross teased, his expression nothing short of predatory. His hand left Allen's neck and ran down the boy's chest before ripping it off his slim body.

Allen felt his face flush at the sudden exposure and looked away from his master only to throw back his head and gasp as Cross took one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking on it softly. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand in an attempt to muffle the soft moan that escaped him as Cross bit down on the nipple softly, pained pleasure shooting through his veins.

Cross smirked up at him. "You want more?" Allen nodded before he could stop himself, whimpering something indistinct from behind his hand. "What was that, brat?" he demanded, digging his nails into the white haired boy's sides.

"Please," Allen moaned softly, unable to help himself. He had his hands bracing himself against the wall behind him now; the only things keeping his trembling legs from giving out on him. "I…"

"You little masochist," Cross growled, dragging his nails up along Allen's side as he stood above the younger boy, leaving bright red trails along his skin and earning another soft moan from Allen before seizing his wrists and pinning them to the wall above his head. "What do you want me to do to you?" he asked, smirking at Allen's flushed face and heavy breathing.

"I… I want…" Allen gasped, unsure what to say. He was mildly embarrassed about the situation he had found himself in, pinned against the wall by his master with his shirt ripped open and a painfully obvious bulge in his pants, but he didn't want it to end. He had become relatively skilled at causing himself the mixture of pain and pleasure he needed to satisfy his teenage hormones, but the way his master inflicted the pain brought him to a new height of pleasure that left him wanting – _needing_ – more.

"You want what, stupid apprentice?" Cross growled in his ear, forcing his leg between Allen's so that his knee pressed against the boy's arousal and making him whimper louder, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Say it."

Allen turned his head downward, keeping his eyes shut as he tried to get his mind to function enough to get out of this situation. He knew what he wanted to say, but if he did, Cross would never let him live it down. On the other hand though... he would have to finish what his master had started himself. He didn't even know if the man would let him right away. Probably not, because he was a sadistic bastard; the devil incarnate. And he really didn't want to walk around with a hard-on most of the day. Finally, he was able to mutter the words that sealed his fate, so quietly, he was sure that his master couldn't hear him. "Hurt me."

"Speak up, brat," Cross snarled, smacking the boy across the face with the back of the hand not holding his wrists above his head.

Allen cried out softly in a mix of pain and pleasure at the sting left behind from the harsh hit and he lifted his head to look Cross in the eye. "Hurt me," he repeated louder so that Cross could understand him, losing the battle that he had been waging in his head against his own desires. "Don't stop. Please," he begged, moaning softly as Cross's leg pressed more firmly between his legs.

"You slutty masochist," Cross chuckled, obviously pleased with Allen's reactions as he retracted his leg, ignoring the younger's soft protests. "Just remember that you asked for this." Still keeping a firm grip on Allen's wrists, he let his free hand slide down his bare chest and stomach, nails raking the pale flesh in their descent until he reached the boy's pants, unbuttoning them and forcing them down around his ankles, catching his boxers and the black slacks he always wore in one go and forcing his legs further apart.

Allen flushed darker at the sudden exposure but barely had time to dwell on it as his hands were dropped and his master thrust a finger into his entrance, causing him to cry out loudly, grasping the older redhead's shoulders tightly as a wave of pain and pleasure shot through him. "God, yes," he breathed as Cross thrust the finger in and out of him. "Don't… Don't be gentle with me… please…"

"You dirty slut," Cross hissed, tilting the boy's head back and smashing their lips together and earning an even more strangled moan from his apprentice as he bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, taking advantage of the momentary opening to thrust his tongue into the hot cavern of Allen's mouth.

Allen whimpered as Cross pulled back, a small trickle of his blood smearing his master's lips as he grinned menacingly at him. "You ready for more?" he asked, driving his finger even deeper and causing Allen to cry out again, digging his finger nails into the older man's back as his forehead dropped to his shoulder, panting from his master's ministrations and a thin sheen of sweat coating his body.

"Yes," Allen pleaded, his head spinning from the overload of pain and pleasure coursing through him and pooling in his lower stomach.

"Do you want it to hurt?" Cross asked him, smirking sadistically as his apprentice squirmed against him.

"Yes!" he moaned. "Make it hurt. Please!"

Cross's smirk widened at those words. "As you wish," he chuckled, withdrawing the finger and undoing his own pants before thrusting hard into the smaller boy.

Allen threw back his head and screamed in pain and pleasure at the sudden intrusion, blood starting to leak from his entrance. His master wasted no time falling into a steady rhythm, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back into him, making him gasp and moan gradually louder and higher, his hips moving in time with the pained thrusts.

Cross leaned down to bite the younger boy's shoulder hard, drawing blood easily as he glanced up at Allen's face, smirking when he saw that the boy seemed to be in a pain/pleasure induced haze. He shifted his angle slightly and Allen's eyes snapped open, his mouth open in a soundless scream as his prostate was hit dead on. Fingers dug mercilessly into Cross's shoulders as he wrapped his legs around the taller man's hips, gasping as Cross pounded that spot that made his vision turn white over and over.

When Allen didn't think he could take any more, Cross thrust as deep as he could and came hard inside the smaller boy, causing him to give a strangled scream and splattered their chests with his seed. Panting hard, his voice raw from screaming, Allen collapsed against his master, his breathed coming in sharp gasps and his mind still in a haze of pained pleasure. Rolling his eye at the smaller boy, Cross pulled out of the boy and picked him up in his arms before he could fall to the ground, carrying him back to his room.

Once Allen was settled down, his breathing finally starting to even out, Cross leaned down and placed an uncharacteristic kiss of his flushed forehead before turning and leaving the white haired boy to recover. Outside his room, Cross let a smirk form on his face. Looked like he'd finally found that new toy he had been looking for.

**Phew! That was a lot harder to write then I thought it would be. Anyway, this is my first completed lemon; I have a habit of starting them and never writing them all the way through. Is it good, bad? Let me know what you guys think! 3**


End file.
